


I'm Just Pretending To Be Alright

by thestrangelesbian



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 06:09:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4595790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestrangelesbian/pseuds/thestrangelesbian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After running away from their parents and home, Dipper and Mabel are trying their best to keep it all together, which is tougher than it seems. Everything begins to fall apart until they come across a peculiar circus. *includes trans mabel and mabifica*</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Just Pretending To Be Alright

**Author's Note:**

> tw for transphobia and gender disphoria near the end of this. be careful reading this if you're triggered by these things.

Mabel looks at herself in the mirror, smiling confidently. She pats her thighs, gropes her chest and hips, grinning as she feels a bitt of roundness in all three places. Her body is beginning to change, now that she's started taking the hormones necessary for her to transition. She lets out a squeal of glee at the thought that, one day, she'll be just as pretty as her mom, or maybe even as pretty as other women who have gone through this transition before and have been brought out to the light.

Maybe she can become a model, or a fashion designer- oh who cares as long she gets to work with other women she adores! Maybe she is being a bit shallow with those thoughts, but hey, she's only twelve. She'll probably change her mind in the future. For now, she's obsessed with these things, and loves every moment she indulges herself with these hopes. Mabel perks up when she hears her mom call for her to come down for dinner. 

"Mabel, come down for dinner!"

"Coming!" She shouts back. 

Mabel practically jumps down the staircase and slides into her seat. Dipper comes down a minute later, and takes his seat next to her. She makes a face at him, and he laughs before he punches her arm playfully. Her fingers graze that spot before they return to their original spot on the table as they impatiently tap on the wood. Not a moment later, their mother emerges, and holds a pot of something that smells extremely bitter. Steam rises from it, and Dipper groans, plugging his nose.

"Mom, were you trying to make shrimp again?" His question is a bit anxious, but mostly curious. 

"Pfft, no! This is red bean soup! Your favoriiiite," She pinches Mabel's cheek as she says this, earning a giggle from the twelve year old.

Mom sets the pot down on the kitchen stove, and pulls out a ladel, scooping the bitter broth into three small bowls. She sets two of them down in front of the twins. After she hands them their spoons, she grins. 

"So, Mabel, have you taken your hormones today yet?"

"Oh, yes I have! I had them this morning," Mabel looks proud of herself, and Mom reaches across the table to ruffle her hair.

"All right! Great job keeping on top of it!"

Dipper clears his throat, and Mom turns her attention to him.

"Hey mom, uh, are we going anywhere tomorrow?" 

"Oh yeah! The Science Museum! Of course, how could I forget about my favorite science nerd's trip I promised to go on? Of course we're going tomorrow," She turns to face Mabel. "Hey, Mabel, you sure you don't want to come to the museum with us?"

Mabel shakes her head.

"Sorry, but I'm going to hang out with Connie and Steven tomorrow. They want to show me their big, pink lion!"

Mom chuckles at her antics.

"All right then, you big goof, just be careful and get back at five, okay?"

Mabel nods.

"Okay, enough talking, let's eat!"

They all begin to eat the soup, which is a lot better than they thought it would be, especially with how gross it smells.

After they finish their meals, the three of them put their dishes in the sink, and retreat upstairs. Mabel begins to draw ideas for dresses, Dipper reads his book about the mystery of a stolen caper, and Mom cleans up the kitchen, saving food for Dad. 

After two and a half hours of drawing ideas in her sketchbook, Mabel decides her favorite dress is the sky based one. It has all the colors of a sunset and it gets darker as it fans out, little stars becoming evident in the design. She smiles as she tears it out of her notebook, and tapes it to her wall with utmost care. A second later she hears the door to their house slam open and then close. Mabel overhears their conversation, but chooses to ignore it for now. Instead she focuses on her drawings.   
\-----  
Mabel doesn't remember falling asleep, but she wakes up at around twelve sixteen at night. Her mouth feels dry, so she decides to get some water from the bathroom. Sighing, she groggily rubs her eyes, walking down the hall, she hears talking in her parents' bedroom, but doesn't care at the moment. After she gets her water, she sleepily stumbles to her room again. She's more alert now, and she can hear her parents talking. She would have ignored it had she not heard her name spoken. 

She leans against the door, and her eyes widen when she hears, "Alex has to stop transitioning."

Her heart beats faster, but she still needs to listen. 

"...'ll be devestated!"

"I don't care. It's not natural for him to act like this. I'm sending him to a correctional camp tomorrow."

Her throat tightens as she stumbles backwards. No, no! She can't go back to being Alex, she won't! Her heart aches as she hears Dad continue to talk about it like it's no big deal. Tomorrow? She can't go tomorrow! She can't go, period! She feels dizzy, she can't process all this. Mabel's stomach lurches when she hears Mom protest, only to be slapped.

Mabel runs back to her room, and begins to shove things into a backpack. Her brow furrows as tears spill out.

She needs to leave. 

She needs to run away.


End file.
